


Everything is going to look up

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: And is successful, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Bughead Kids, F/F, FP Jones II POV, FP Jones II tries, Female Jughead Jones, Glady Jones tries, Jones Centric, Jughead Jones POV, Major Character Injury, Serpents Queen Jughead Jones, Southside Serpents Gang - Freeform, This fic is EVERYWHERE, and is getting there, married bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: I wrote this during a bad storm to help calm me down





	Everything is going to look up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is everywhere just a warning

“Okay, Okay.” FP stutters out, the brim of his eyes burning with guilt as he has to accept that his daughter will be living, away from him, with the Andrews. Until he gets his act together.

His daughter; his beautiful precious daughter looks to guilty for her own good.

“I’m sorry” Her voice cracks and his stomach drops at the stray tears the run down her slightly freckled cheeks

He pushes a black lock out of her hair behind her ear and kisses her forehead.

“Don’t be, I’m gonna get better. And then you can come home and we’ll be good okay? You believe me right?”

She’s agonizingly silent for five seconds before she finally looks up with too tried blue gray eyes that show more emotion than he has seen in three years.

“I believe you”

That’s all he needs

-

FP walks into the Wyrm, everyone stops to look at the Serpent King before they turn back to their drink, friend, game.

Tall boy comes over and offers a beer, he turns it down which earns a questionable look.

“My,” he swallows thickly, “my daughter asked me to go straight, she’s giving me one last chance to get sober and all.”

Tall boy pats his shoulder and tells him if he ever needs help they’re all there

He smiles and thanks his old buddie, he’ll always trust tallboy, trust him with Jughead. He’s the least likely to ever be betrayed by.

He doesn’t know how fucking wrong he is

-

FP has been sober for approximately 356 days and three weeks now and he couldn’t be happier right now.

(That’s a lie, he’s just happy to have his eldest back in his grasp)

The mother of his daughters girl invited them over for dinner.

He nearly swoons at the mention of Alice

But he has to remind himself that’s he’s going over to Alice Cooper’s house, not Alice Smith, not his Allycat.

It’s November so it’s starting to get chilly with the air crisp and the leaves falling.

So he slicks his hair back and shaves throwing on a gray sweater and normal black pants calling it good.

He can’t help but beam at his daughters beauty, Her plaid skirt and a black sweater of her own with her curls down beanieless hair and some light makeup on.

“Ready Freddie?”

“Wrong person there Jug”

She merely Chuckles

-

Alice Cooper answered the door with a polite smile and lead the way to the kitchen where Elizabeth Cooper who had just finished seating the table and where Hal Cooper was reading the newspaper.

The Conversation is small and light before Hal decided to finally speak up

“So, Jughead” He Cocks an eyebrow and FP already doesn’t like where this is going.

“Yes?” She asked and FP eyes slide down to her fingers picking at her skin, a nervous tick of hers, he offers his silent comfort with a squeeze of her hand.

He doesn’t bother letting go when she holds on

“If I’m not exactly wrong her because Alice didn’t fully explain it to me, you’re a lesbian right?”

“HAL” both Alice and FP yell in union while Betty chocked on her drink and Jughead sunk into herself.

“No dad we’re not lesbians” Betty says gesturing to nothing in particular, Jughead had a hand on her face taking deep breaths.

“You two are girls in a romantic relationship I’m not wrong am I?”

“There’s other sexuality then gay” Jughead deadpans, Hal turns to her. “Enlighten”

“Well let’s see” Jughead holds up her hands and begins counting

“There’s: Bisexual, Pansexual, Demisexual, Transexual, Polysexual, Asexual, BiRomantic, and many, many more.” Jughead full on sneered at Hal. And Betty nor FP restrained their chuckles at Hal’s face.

“And which one are you two?”

“I’m pan!” Betty speaks up, “And I’m Bisexual.” Jughead continued.

“And what’s the difference?”

“Pansexual is where you like boys, girl, nonbinarys, Demi girls Demi boys anyone really.” Betty explained with a shrug.

“Bisexual is just where you like only boys and girls.”

“Now, If we’re finished with our little lesson I’d like to finish my meal.” Jughead leaned back and cocked an eyebrow at Hal while giving him Her _You’re_ _dead_ _to me glare_ that he’s received far to many times.

Hal nods and goes back to being quiet the rest of the dinner, no one bothered to talk to him.

His Fifteen year old self is laughing with Fifteen year old Fred.

-

  
It’s hurts to breath, every pathetic gasp for air is painful, like there’s a fire in her lungs that grows with the pain in her. She smells Smoke and can distantly hear the sound of feat. Heavy boots running.

She whimpers, thinking it’s Ghoulies coming back to finish the Job and making a weak attempt at getting away.

There’s big but gruff hands pulling her up, as if she as a princess who had been enchanted in a sleep.

She feels warm tears fall on her face but they aren’t hers

She, she hears mummering.

 _You’re okay now, No one is gonna hurt you anymore_.

She knows that’s a lie but she doesn’t possess the strength to say it, finally the relief of sleep washes away the pain.

-

The first time she wakes up, everything is blurry and painful, there’s a ringing in her ears. Hands are all over her body.

She panics and starts thrashing as much as she can. Each movement is painful and tears a scream from her throat.

Everything turns black

-

The second time she wakes, it’s Easier to hear and see, there’s still doctors all around but she notes she’s in a hospital gown.

“Sweetie I need you to stretch your leg”

She does, but it’s the wrong one.

“Other one sweet heart”

She tries but can’t. “I can’t” She whimpers and gasp.

In a motion without warning the doctor takes her leg stretches it.

Her back arches off the bed and a wail that could rival a banshees tore from her throat that could shatter the heart of the coldest people in the world.

Little does she know FP has to be restrained by three Serpents to stop him from running back there.

-

The third time she wakes, she can look around and breathe without the burning pain.

She looks over to see her dads arm slinged over the chair, even asleep he looks exhausted which makes her feel guilty.

She sits up, or well tries to which In the process wakes her dad who immediately sits up and helps her.

“Take it easy Forsythe, easy.” He’s careful to rub her shoulders.

“What happens, is everyone okay? Did it work? Is—“ the words start rushing out of her mouth before she can even think.

“Woah. Woah. Woah. Take it easy.” FP cuts of and hands her a glass of water. Jughead didn’t realize how thirsty she actually was.

“Thank you” She said low, “What,,, what happened to me?”

FP sat down and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Broken Jaw, missing teeth, Penny took a good part out of your arm, lucky we didn’t have to amputate it. Most of your ribs are broken dunno know how none of your legs or arms are broken but I’m not gonna complain on that. And,,, and a collapsed lung. You were in a coma for a week.”

Jughead frowned at the news, “how much is this gonna cost?”

“None”

“What?”

“We found Hiram, and Penny, the court is using Hiram’s money to pay for all of this.”

“Um that’s good”

They fall silent, the air isn’t comfortable, it’s tight and suffocating.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know what else to do” Jughead speaks up quietly, That’s Where FP breaks.

He envelopes her in a careful hug mindful of her wounds, he presses kisses all over her cheeks her temples and her head.

“I thought I lost you, but I have you back. And don’t you ever tell me sorry, okay? You don’t ever have to tell me sorry again okay?”

“Dad-“

“Forsythe, promise me okay?”

Jughead nods, “okay.”

FP Smiles, things were going to finally look up.

-

Jughead is deemed well enough to leave the hospital four weeks later. Everything is still painful but a lot less.

She gets a new Serpent tattoo, it’s on the left side of her torso. It’s bigger a lot bigger this time. She winces and holds her dad hand the entire time.

The Serpents have a welcome back party of sorts at the Wrym. Betty runs up and kisses her and starts crying once again. Toni slaps her and pulls her into a hug, Even Cheryl hugs her.

“Welcome back sister” Sweet Pea Smiles and even he gives her a hug saying how he missed their banter.

They later get into a fight about if Batman is better than Superman which he totally is by the way.

After a little while when the air is comfortable and happy FP takes the stand.

He pulls Jughead up with him

He speaks about good times and bad times. About how the Serpents have token Jughead in a big and good way. About how she made bad mistakes, very bad ones indeed but at the same time she pulled them together when they needed to be the most.

He steps down, and gives his crown to her.

The Serpent Queen.

She grows. And the Serpents grow with her.

She’s widely known, she’s ruthless but fair when needed to be. She takes in new members and makes them feel welcome. People start calling her Queen Cobra, it started out as joke among the serpents but started to become a warning the first time she was crossed.

All while never falling off the grid like FP did, and he’s never been more proud. She’s goes to college and gets her degree in criminology and becomes a professional journalist with Betty and a writer.

She lives in the south along with Betty, but after the whole ordeal the south started becoming more like the north. Better houses and less crime, with Fred becoming mayor after Hermione and Hiram were arrested. Veronica still live’s In Riverdale but with Betty and with Alice Cooper as her foster mother

He starts helping the south and all, there’s minor crime there now.

Everything is good, everything is even better when Betty and Jughead decided to adopt.

They adopt two newborn twins. A boy and a girl.

The girl is named Rose Mary Cooper, they call her Rosemary for shits and giggles. Betty named her that. And Jughead decided to name the boy Forsythe Pendleton Cooper The Fourth.

His heart swells at the Name and it swells even more when they call him Little FP.

Glady, well. Glady is trying just like FP was when Jughead was Fifteen. Now Jughead is twenty Five and JellyBean is Fifteen.

At first she didn’t want Gladys in the picture, the first time she knocked on her door and as soon as she left Jughead had a panic attack. Jughead screamed and ragged at his ex-wife getting all her resentment and built up emotions at her.

They’re both rocky at the moment, but things are getting better with them.

He was right all them years ago.

Things really are looking up.

 


End file.
